For Loving A Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic
by laura.kingery
Summary: I love the song For A Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic so I named my first story on after it : ENJOY! A/N Obviously this is on hiatus because GUESS WHAT!I'M GROUNDED!
1. Chapter 1

"I was thinking about Hanson and Peary. Crossing a terrain like this with nothing but dog sleds and on foot. Can you imagine? "my cousin Ben asked.

"It's incredible. "Ian said .

I looked over to Riley.

"Are we there yet ?"I asked.

"Assuming Ben's theory is correct and my tracking model's accurate .We should be getting VERY close. "Riley said.

"But don't go by me. I broke a shoelace this morning. "Riley said.

Everyone looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"It's a bad omen." he said.

"Shall we turn around and go home then?" Ian asked.

"Or we can just throw him out here. "Ben said.

"You're not missing that windowless cubicle we found you in are you Riley?"Ben asked.

"No no of course not. "he said laughing.

His computer beeped wildly.

"We're here. "he said.

I followed Riley when Victor came up.

"Why are we stopping?I thought we were looking for a ship."Victor said.

"I don't see any ship. "Shippen said from behind.

"She's out there. "Ben spoke up.

"Look this is a waste of time. How could a ship wind up way out here? "Victor asked.

"Well I'm no expert but, it could be that the hydrothermal properties of this region produce hurricane-force ice storms that cause the ocean to freeze and then melt and then refreeze, resulting in a semisolid migrating land mass that would land a ship right around here." Riley said walking away.

"I found something! !"Ben yelled.

I rushed over to him. He was digging out some sort of metal plate.

"Hello beautiful. "he muttered.

*After zee digging*

"Two years ago. If you hadn't shown up. Hadn't believed the treasure was real. I don't know if I ever would've found Charlotte" Ben said to Ian.

"You would've found it I have no doubt. That's why I didn't think it was as crazy an investment as everyone said. "Ian said.

"I'm just glad I'm not as crazy as everyone else says. Or said my dad was. Or my granddad. Or my great-granddad. OK! Let's go! "Ben yelled.

We walked into the crew's quarters.

Riley pulled back one of the bunks revealing a skeleton.

"OH MY GOD! AH! "he yelled falling over.

I had to try my best not to burst out in laughter.

"You handled that well. "Ben said.I walked over and held out my hand.

"Here Riley. "I said still holding in my laughter.

"Thanks. "he said taking it.

"This is it. "Ben said putting his hand on a door. "It's a cargo hold. "he said opening the latch.

We walked in but there was nothing but boxes, barrels, and cannons.

"Do you think it's in the barrels? "Riley asked.

We all started searching a barrel.

"Gunpowder. "Ian said.

I saw Riley pull the plug on one of the barrelsand gunpowder started pouring was scrambling to get it back in.

"Riley it's gunpowder. "I said.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Now why would the captain be guarding this barrel? "I heard Ben ask.

"I found something! "Ben held up a meerschaum pipe.

"Is it a billion-dollar pipe? "Riley asked.

"It's a meerschaum pipe. Ah it's beautiful. "Ian said.

"Look at the intricacy of the scroll work on the stem. "I said.

"Is it a million-dollar pipe? "Riley asked.

I laughed. "No it's a clue. "I giggled.

"Let me see that. "Ben said breaking off the stem.

"No don't break it!" Riley said.

"We are one step closer to the treasure gentlemen. Lady. "Ben said looking at me.

I bowed.

"Ben, I thought you said the treasure would be on the Charlotte. "Ian said.

"No, The secret lies with Charlotte. 'I said it _could _be on here. It's Templar symbols 'The legend writ, the stain effected, the key in Silence undetected, fifty-five in iron pen, Mr. Mat lack can't offend. It's a riddle. I need to think. The legend writ, the stain effected. What legend? "Ben said.

"There's the legend of the Templar treasure, and the stain effects the liquid. "I said.

"How? The key in Silence undetected."Ben said.

"Wait. The legend and the key. There's something. A map. Maps have legends and keys. It's a map. An invisible map. So now. . . . . ."I said.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean, 'invisible' .An invisible map ?"Ian asked. "The stain effected could refer to a dye or reagent used to bring about a certain result. Combined with the key in silence undetected. The implication is that the effect is to make what was undetectable, detectable. Unless, the key in Silence could be . . . "Ben said.

"Prison. "Shaw said. Everyone looked at him.

"Albuquerque. See, I can do it to. Snorkel." Riley said."Pop tarts."I said."Ooh!Good one!"Riley said."Why thank you sir.

I tuned back into to Ben's rambling.

"Why. . . why say iron pen? "Ben said.

"Because it's prison. "Shaw muttered.

"Wait a minute. Iron pen. The iron pen does not describe the ink _in _the pen. "I said. "It describes what was penned. "Ben and I said at the same time.

"It was 'iron ',it was firm ,it was mineral. No no no. That sounds stupid. It was. . . firm, it was adamant, it was resolved. It was resolved. Mr. Mat lack can't offend. "Ben said.

"Timothy Mat lack was the official scribe of the Continental Congress. "I said.

"Calligrapher, not writer. And to make sure he could not offend the map, it was put on the back of a resolution that he transcribed, a resolution that 55 men signed. "Ben said.

"The Declaration Of Independence. "Ben and I said at the same time.

"Come on. There's no map on the back of the Declaration Of Independence."Riley said.

"That's clever really .A document of that importance would ensure the map's survival. "I said.

"And you said there were several Masons signed it, yeah?" Ian asked.

"Yeah. Nine for sure. "Ben said.

"We'll have to arrange a way to examine it. "Ian said.

"Ian. This is one of the most important documents in history. They're not just going to let us waltz in there and run chemical tests on it. "Ben said.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Ian asked.

"WE DON'T KNOW!" Ben and I yelled.

"We could borrow it." Ian said.

"Steal it?" I asked not believing my ears.

"I don't think so. "Ben said before I could.

"Look Ben, Cassadee. I understand your bitterness.

I really do. You've spent your entire lives searching for this treasure, only to have the respected historical community treat you and your family in mockery and contempt. You should be able to rub this treasure in their arrogant faces .And I want you to have the chance to do that. "Ian said.

"How?" I asked.

"We all have our areas of expertise. You don't think mine are limited to writing checks, do you? "I an asked.

"In another life, I've arranged a number of operations of. . . questionable legality. "Ian said.

"I'd take his word for it if I were you. "Shaw said.

"So don't worry. I'll make all the arrangements "Ian said.

"No. "Ben answered.

"Ben I'd really need your help here."Ian said.

"Ian I'm not going to let you steal the Declaration of Independence."Ben said.

"OK. From this point all you're going to be is a hindrance."Ian said.

Shaw pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ben.

"Hey!" Riley and I yelled.

"What you gonna do? You going to shoot me Shaw? Well you can't shoot me. There's more to the riddle. Information that you don't have. I do. I'm the only one who can figure that out. "Ben said.

"What about Cassadee?"Ian asked.

Shaw pulled the gun on me.

Riley covered me.

"She doesn't know near as much as it seems she does."Ben said.

"He's bluffing." Shaw said.

"We played poker together Ian. You know I can't bluff. "Ben said.

"Tell me what I need to know Ben. Or I'll shoot your cousin and your friend."Ian said

"Hey!" Riley yelled again.

Riley put an arm around my waist.

"Quiet Riley! Your jobs done here! "Ian yelled.

Ben lit a signal flare.

"Look where you're standing. All that gunpowder. You shoot me. I drop this. We all go up. "he said.

"Ben!" Riley and I yelled.

"What happens when the flare burns down?" Ian asked.

"Tell me what I need to know. "Ian repeated.

"You need to know. If Shaw can catch! "Ben yelled throwing it in the air but Ian caught it.

"Nice try. "Ian said.

His arm caught fire.

He dropped the flare and fire started on the trail of the gunpowder.

"Get out, Shaw !"Ian yelled.

Riley and I were in a huddled like stage when they were gone.

"Riley, Cassadee! Get over here! "Ben yelled opening a hatch.

"What is this?" I yelled.

"Smugglers hold get in!" Ben yelled.

We started crawling/running through the hold.

"GET DOWN!" Ben yelled.

We took cover and Riley was practically covering me.

Then there was an ear numbing explosion of the ship.

"You okay Cassadee? "Riley whispered.

I nodded.

Riley got up and held out a hand. "Thanks. "I said taking it.

"What are we going to do to get home? "I asked.

"There's an Inuit village about 9 miles south of here. Popular with push pilots. "Ben said.

"What are we going to do about Ian? "Riley asked.

"He's going to steal the Declaration of Independence man. "I said.

"We stop him. "Ben said.

OOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YAAAAAAY!!!!!!Did you like the first chapter???OF COURSE YOU DID!!! :*D


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it really so hard to believe that someone's gonna try to steal the Declaration Of Independence? "Riley asked in frustration.

"The FBI get over 10,000 tips a week they're not gonna worry about something they're sure is safe. "Ben finished.

"But anyone that can do something is gonna think we're crazy. Anyone crazy enough to believe us isn't gonna want to help. "Riley said.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but Riley's right. "I said.

"Thank you!" Riley exclaimed.

"We don't need someone crazy. But one step short of crazy what do you get? "Ben asked. Riley and I looked at each other.

"Obsessed. "we said.

"Passionate. "Ben said matter-of-factly.

*In National Archives*

"Dr. Chase will see you now Mr. Brown." the receptionist said.

"Brown?" Riley asked.

" You know my family doesn't get any respect in the academic community. "Ben said.

"Huh. Being kept down by the man. "Riley said.

We walked in and found a blonde haired woman.

"A very CUTE man." Riley muttered.

I elbowed him in the side. "Good afternoon. "she said.

"Hi. "Ben said.

"Abigail Chase. "she said.

"Paul Brown. "Ben said.

"Hayley Brown. "I said.

"B-bill. "Riley said unsure.

"Nice to meet you Bill. How may I help you?" she asked.

"Oh your accent. Pennsylvania Dutch? "Ben asked.

"Saxony German. "she corrected.

"You're not American ?"Riley asked.

"Oh, I am an American. I just wasn't born here. _Please don't touch that_! "she exclaimed to Ben who was looking at a pin collection.

"Sorry. A neat collection. George Washington's Campaign buttons. You're missing the 1789 inaugural though. I found one once. "Ben said.

"That's very fortunate for you. Now you told my assistant that this was an urgent matter. "she said.

"Yes ma'am. "Ben said taking a seat.

"I'm gonna get straight to the point. Someone's gonna try to steal the Declaration Of Independence. "Ben said.

"It's true. "Riley said.

"Maybe I should get you three in touch with the FBI. "she said.

"We've already been to the FBI. "Ben said.

"And?" Abigail asked.

"They assured us that the Declaration cannot possibly be stolen. "Riley said.

"They're right. "she said.

"My friends and I are less certain .Although if we were given the privilege to examine the document. We could infact be able to tell you if it were in any danger. "Ben said.

"And what do you think you will find ?"she asked.

"We believe there is an . . . . .inscription on the back. "Ben said.

"An inscription like a code?" Abigail asked.

"Yes ma'am. "Ben answered.

"Of what?" she asked.

"A. . . . .cartograph. "Ben said.

"A-a map? "Abigail asked.

"Yes." Ben said.

"A map of what?" she asked.

"The location of. .ahem. . hidden items of historic and intrinsic value. "Ben said.

"A treasure map? "she asked.

"That's where we lost the FBI. "Riley said.

"You're treasure hunters aren't you?"she asked.

"We're more like treasure protectors."Ben corrected.

"Mr. Brown. I have personally seen the back of the Declaration and all it says is 'Original Declaration Of Independence. Dated. . "she said.

"July ma'am "Ben cut her off.

"But no map. "she said.

We looked at each other and Riley shook his head a little. "It's invisible. "Ben said.

"And that's where we lost the Department Of Homeland Security. "Riley said.

"What led you to assume there is this invisible map? "Abigail asked.

"We found an engraving on the stem of a 200 year-old pipe. "Ben said.

"May I see the pipe? "Abigail asked.

"W-we don't have it. "Riley said.

She bent over the desk." Did bigfoot take it?" she asked.

"It was nice meeting you. "Ben said getting up.

"Nice meeting you to. "Abigail said.

"You know that really is a nice collection. Must've taken you a long time to hunt down all that history. "Ben said pointing to her collection.

*In The Museum*

"If it's any constellation you had me convinced. "Riley said as we walked into the museum.

"It's not. "Ben said looking over the Declaration.

"I was thinking. What if we go public? Plaster the story all over the internet? It's not like we have our reputations to worry about although I don't think that's exactly gonna scare Ian away. "Riley said.

"180 years of searching, and I'm three feet away. Of all the words written here about freedom, there's a line here that's at the heart of all the others. 'But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same object, evinces a design to reduce them under absolute despotism, it is their right, it is their duty to throw off such government and provide new guards for their future security. 'People don't talk that way anymore. "Ben said.

"Beautiful huh?" I asked.

"I have, no idea what you just said. "Riley asked.

"It means, If there's something wrong, those with ability to do something have the responsibility to do something.I'm gonna steal it. "Ben muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm gonna steal the Declaration Of Independence. "Ben repeated walking away.

"Uh Ben! " Riley yelled running after him with me close behind.

*Outside of the Museum*

"This is. . . .huge. Prison. . .huge. You are gonna go to prison, you know that right? "Riley asked.

"Yeah probably. "Ben answered.

"That bothers most people. "I said.

"Ian's gonna try and steal it .And if he succeeds he'll destroy the Declaration. The fact is, that the only way to protect the declaration is to steal it. It's upside down. I don't think there's a choice. "Ben said.

"Ben! For God's sake! It's like stealing a national monument. It's like stealing to him!"Riley said pointing to The Washington Monument and Lincoln Memorial."It can't be done. Not that 'it shouldn't be done'. "It can't be done. "Riley said.

"I'm sorry Ben. I gotta go with Riley on this. "I said.

"Let us prove it to you. "Riley said.

*Library Of Congress*

"Ok Ben. Pay attention. We have brought you to the Library of Congress. Why? Because it is the biggest library in the world. Over 20,0000 books. And they're all saying the exact same thing. 'Listen to Cassadee and Riley 'What we have here, my friend is an entire layout of the archives. Short of builders' blueprints. You've got construction orders, phone lines, water and sewage. It's all here. Now, when the Declaration is on display, ok, it is surrounded by guards and video monitors and a little family from Iowa. and little kids on their eighth-grade field trip. And beneath an inch of bulletproof glass is an army of heat monitors that will go off if anyone gets to close with a high fever. Now, when it's not on display, it is lowered into a four-foot-thick, concrete, steel-plated vault. That just so happens to be equipped with an electronic combination lock and biometric access-denial systems. "Riley said.

"You know, Thomas Edison tried and failed nearly 2000 time to develop the carbonized cotton-thread filament for the incandescent light bulb. "Ben said.

"Edison? "Riley and I asked.

"When asked about it, he said. 'I didn't fail. I found 2000 ways not to make a light bulb. But I only needed one way to make it work. The Preservation Room. Enjoy. Go ahead. "Ben said.

"Do you know what the Preservation Room is for?" Ben asked.

"Delicious jams and jellies? "Riley asked.

I laughed only to be shushed by the librarian.

"No. That's where they clean, repair, and maintain all the documents, and storage housings when they're not on display or in the vault. Now, when the case needs work. They take it out of the vault, directly across the hall and into the Preservation Room. The best time for us, or Ian, to steal it would be during the Gala this weekend when the guards are distracted by the VIP's upstairs. But we'll make our way down to the Preservation Room where there is much less security. "Ben said.

"Well if Ian. . .Preservation. . . .This might be possible. "Riley said.

"The Gala, huh? "I asked

"Yes. "Ben answered


End file.
